It's Raining, It's Pouring!
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Hmm, play in the rain, or stay dry and pretty for your date with Sasuke. No brainer right? Sorry Sasuke…. One-shot.


**Title: It's raining, It's pouring!**

_Summary: Hmm, play in the rain, or stay dry and pretty for your date with Sasuke. No brainer right? Sorry Sasuke…. One-shot._

_You should be wilder  
><em>_You're no fun at all  
><em>_Yeah, thanks for the input  
><em>_Thanks for the call.  
><em>_But you, give me the electric twist._

_-A Fine Frenzy, Electric Twist_

**Bold - Sakura's psycho inner-self. This is the first time I've used her in any story :P  
><strong>_Italics - Sakura's rational thoughts  
><em>Regular - Your awesome narrator (;

* * *

><p>Thunder clapped violently over Konoha. Children had been forced to stay in their homes all day, being bored to death by board games that their parents forced upon them. Who wants to bond with their family when water is falling from the sky? It was practically screaming for them to come outside and face the water and puddles. To laugh with their friends and splash each other.<p>

But no.

It wasn't _safe_. Pft. Safety bites.

Meanwhile, at Sakura and Sasuke's apartment….

"Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!" she cringed at the nick name. How many time's did she have to tell him to grow up and stop calling her that? An infinite number of times it seemed. She could tell by the excitement in his voice that he wanted her to do something with him…again.

It wasn't like he was asking her to go on a date with him or anything. That was definitely long gone now that Naruto and Hinata had gotten together.

Now, Naruto was a happy, fun-loving, Hokage, who was shamelessly devoted to his wife.

But he was still Naruto after all. The number one hyper-active ninja.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked, sort of dreading his answer.

"Come play in the rain with me. It'll be awesome!" he fist pumped and grabbed her arm.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned to look at her, his eyes holding pure curiosity. He clearly didn't see the cons of this decision. If she told him no he would just ask her why the _hell_ not?

But ahh, she had an answer for him this time!

"**CHA! LET'S GO OUTSIDE AND JUMP IN PUDDLES AND SPLASH PEOPLE AND-"**

'_Shut up, how old are you! In case it slipped your mind, you're 20, you can't just go out and play in a thunderstorm when you have a date with Sasuke who should be here any minute.'_

"Priorities." Sakura muttered to herself before she could stop.

"Oh yeah…" she heard Naruto mumble. "I forgot, your date with Sasuke."

He let go of her arm and turned his back on her, clearly disappointed.

And to be completely honest..she was too. It had been a long time since Konoha had last gotten rain, and she and Sasuke had spent it, ahem, _in doors_.

"Don't you have cool Hokage stuff to do?" she asked, trying to lift his spirits.

He turned to grin at her.

"No way. I guess I'm such a great Hokage that no one wants to mess with the Hidden Leaf village anymore. Besides, we have too many allies for anyone to try anything now."

Well that was easy…

It was true. Ever since Naruto became Hokage there had been no wars. Only simple missions were being handed out. Every now and then they would get a letter from an ally village asking for a favor, an escort, or minor things like that.

"Well…what about Hinata?"

"She's busy training." he mumbled, his mood dropping once again as soon as he was reminded of what he had come there for.

"Naruto! Wait.." she said just as he was grabbing the door knob.

She bit her recently glossed lip and twirled a small piece of her perfectly blow dried pink hair around her finger. It had taken her forever to pick out an outfit to wear.

Even though in the end she had settled on a nice fitted black T-shirt, a pair of dark jean shorts and flip-flops.

She shouldn't. She really, _really_ shouldn't. After all, she had spent three hours getting ready. At any moment Sasuke would be walking through that door to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and a hand to hold as he walked her under some umbrella to some nice place to eat…

So she should stay inside and wait for him. She should-

"**It's raining, it's pouring, Sasuke-kun would rather be snoring!" **inner sang to herself.

A grin spread across Sakura's face before she kicked off her flip-flops and walked briskly over to the door.

"Let's do it." she stated boldly, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of excitement at her immature decision to play in the rain like a child.

"Great!" Naruto yelled, opening to door to reveal the sound of pouring rain.

"Ready Sakura-Chan?" he asked her in a daring tone, before tightening his head band.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>If Sasuke could use one word to describe his day so far, it would have to be miserable. Miserable without a doubt. And infuriating.<p>

First off, it was storming, and he was forced to hold a _stupid looking _umbrella over his head. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if it wasn't a _rainbow_ umbrella, with little bowls of ramen noodles printed along the edge.

He scowled at the memory.

He had asked Naruto if he could borrow an umbrella.

Naruto responded by asking him if he wanted to go play in the rain.

It wasn't like they were still children running around finding stray cats. They were _adults_ now, and they should behave as such.

Sasuke had flat out refused the offer obviously, on an account of it was extremely immature, and he had a date with his girlfriend later. He didn't think she would appreciate him showing up on the door step of their apartment drenched in rain water.

He knew that at least she would appreciate his maturity.

So he was trying to stay as dry as possible.

And then, if the umbrella hadn't been enough, earlier that day he had been an escort of the most annoying girl in the world.

Her advances were persistent and annoying and they seemed to ruin his whole day.

He just couldn't wait to get home to his girlfriend.

Since he was about to go out with Sakura, he was wearing a nice dark blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up passed his elbows, and some khaki shorts. His headband was in one of his pockets since he had been on a short mission earlier, and he planned on just dropping it off at their apartment when he returned to pick up Sakura.

Little did he know…

"Sakura, that was playing dirty! Now you're gonna get it!"

That voice..was that…Naruto?

"Keep on dreaming Naruto!"

It was. It _was_ Naruto.

'_What the hell are they-'_

Just then Sakura came skidding around the corner, her hair clinging to her cheeks as a giant grin was spread across her face.

Neither one of them had any time to react as they collided, sending the ridiculous looking umbrella flying.

Sasuke lay flat on his back as he looked up at a very guilty looking Sakura who was obviously trying _very hard_ not to laugh.

All day he had been trying to look presentable for their date.

All damn day he had been planning a nice evening out and just as he was about to get there, what does he get?

His innocent girlfriend, covered in specks of mud from running around in the rain, her clothes clinging deliciously to her curves.

He forced himself to look at her face before her body started to seem _to_ appealing to him.

"Sakura." he stated calmly, and he swore he saw her almost lose it.

She bit her lip hard, staring down at him as droplets of rain landed on his face and into his hair.

"Yes S-Sasuke." she asked, tears of amusement building in her big green eyes.

"I'm giving you a ten second head start."

Just like that Sakura was up and running in the opposite direction, fleeing from the wrath of Sasuke Uchiha.

"**Girl, you better run faster than that! Did you see the look on his face!"**

'_I know,' _she cracked a smile.

'_Priceless.'_

Forgetting all about Naruto and where the hell he could have gotten to she focused on alluding Sasuke, which she knew to be impossible, but hell, no harm in trying right?

* * *

><p>"Sakura?" Naruto questioned hesitantly.<p>

'_Where the heck did she go?'_

Naruto pressed his back stealthily against a wall, preparing to stick his head around the corner cautiously, in case Sakura was waiting for him to appear so she could throw a mud ball at him _again_.

"YOUTH!"

If Naruto thought his clothes couldn't be any more soaked, he was wrong.

Lee, who had appeared out of nowhere, had just poured a huge bucket of water over his head.

"So good Lee! Take advantage of your youth while you can!" Gai yelled into the storm as he and Lee exchanged a "youthful" high five and ran off, with Naruto running after them, bent on getting his revenge.

* * *

><p>"Sa-ku-ra" Sasuke sang in a menacing tone.<p>

He walked calmly around the corner of a building he knew she had ran into, following her muddy footprints.

"You can't hide forever you know."

He quickly pulled back the curtain that was covering the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

He heard a girly squeal as Sakura attempted to run into the back and escape.

But it was too late. He had found her. Now it was time for revenge.

He ran around the corner after her, catching up to her easily before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to his chest.

"Found you."

Sakura stared up into his dark eyes, her amusement was soon forgotten as she took in his appearance.

Water drops were falling from the tips of his hair and there was a playful gleam in his eyes.

Sasuke immediately noticed the look she was giving him, and a smirk appeared on his features. He brushed his lips across the wet skin of her cheek, bringing his lips close to her ear.

"I think I deserve a little apology."

She shivered, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his hot breath on her cold skin.

"An apology? What for?" she asked in mock innocence.

He growled and pushed her shoulders until her back was firmly pressed against the wall.

He placed open mouthed kisses on the side of her neck and down to her collar bone, playfully nipping at her sensitive skin.

"You know." he said huskily, his fingertips finding their way to the button of her soaked blue jeans. He pulled greedily at the material, undoing the button and sliding his hand into her underwear.

A small moan escaped through her lips at the feeling of his wandering fingers.

Just as she was starting to feel good he stopped his movements, clearly leaving the pinkette unpleased.

"Apologize." he ordered again, his fingers starting to work their magic only to stop shortly after.

However, Sakura was enjoying their little game, and she forced her lips to remain sealed.

"Sakura." he said dangerously.

His other hand slid up her shirt and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He began to knead the tender flesh of her breast at the same time his fingers continued their devilish actions.

Of course, just like before, he pleased her only until she was starting to _really _enjoy herself.

She couldn't take it anymore. All this teasing was driving her crazy and she was beginning to become one frustrated woman.

"I'm sorry." she breathed.

Just like that his actions continued, and he pressed his lips firmly against hers, his tongue slipping into her soft, parted lips.

Sakura could feel the need slowly building in her abdomen, a knot forming inside of her.

To Sakura's displeasure Sasuke removed his hands from her body, quickly unbuttoning his own pants and letting them fall around his ankles.

He pressed himself against her as they continued to kiss, letting her feel just how bad he wanted her.

And boy did he want her _bad_.

He grabbed her thigh and hoisted it up onto his hip.

Sakura moaned into the kiss when she felt him slide inside of her, making her feel deliciously filled.

He slid his fingers down her tummy, making sure to do so slowly, to make her need for him grow stronger.

His fingers continued their earlier actions as he kept up his rhythmic thrusts, not once missing a beat.

Her knees began to grow weak and tingly and their once controlled kiss was long gone, replaced by an open mouthed, passionate one.

She felt the knot inside of her coil, before it snapped and her whole body grew hot, despite the fact that she was covered in freezing cold rain.

Spasm after spasm of pleasure racked her entire body. The feeling was like a drug to her. She closed her eyes, breathing hard and resting her head on his shoulder as she felt him reach his climax shortly after her.

A smile of satisfaction graced her lips as he kept himself pressed against her.

He never once failed to please her.

* * *

><p>Naruto was pacing back and forth in Sakura and Sasuke's apartment. They should be back by now! It had been over three hours!<p>

What could they possibly be doing?

It wasn't like Sasuke could be _enjoying_ himself.

The Hokage scoffed at the ridiculous thought as he continued to worry about his friends.

His spirits immediately lifted when he heard the door open, only to reveal a very….pleased looking Uchiha.

Followed by an equally optimistic looking Sakura, who was wrapped in Sasuke's shirt, shivering from the cold rain.

Naruto, who had already showered and dried off eyed his two friends with suspicion.

"_Where_ have you been? I order you to tell me!" he pointed an accusing finger at them.

The two ignored him and continued to eye one another before they realized what they were doing and quickly tried to mask their heated expressions.

They had just had sex in the _ramen shop _after all.

If Naruto knew about that they were sure he could never look at the place the same way again.

"You better not get sick." Sasuke said, trying to make it look like he was scolding her and to change the subject.

"You'd take care of me." she teased, the true meaning of her words unrecognized by a certain blond in the room.

"Yeah." he agreed, smirking.

"But I'd take care of you even if you _weren't_ sick."

Sakura blushed and Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had grown fifty seven heads.

"That makes no sense!" he yelled, becoming frustrated with their antics before trudging over to the door.

"Anyway, I need both of you in my office tomorrow morning. Bright and early. I have a mission for you both."

Sakura and Sasuke only continued to stare at each other.

Naruto huffed and slammed the door for emphasis.

"Sasuke." Sakura cooed, allowing a small fake cough to escape her.

"I think I need you to take care of me. I'm sick."

"It sounds to me like you need a hot shower."

Yes. Yes, she did indeed need a hot shower.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was super freaking fun to write! I got the idea after I played in the rain the other day with my cousins (: Oh how fun it is to play in the rain.<strong>

**If only Sasuke was there to do it with me. *sigh***


End file.
